Red Pain
by Mentalist L-J
Summary: What will happen when the team are followed around by a TV Crew, being asked questions by the public,"which is you". Read and find out, and most importantly, review with questions for me to ask them :D


**A/N:** *sob* this is my replacement story, since my last story got liquidated, because the stupid computer was playing up. Hope its good enough to makeup for not finishing Grave Hill House. Don't worry I have kept a back up of this one, and will not ever try to edit a chapter when my computer is going bonkers ;)

Hey, I made a Mentalist Calendar for next month if anyone is interested.

http:/ coolart999. deviantart. com /#/d3ioguj

(just remove the spaces)

* * *

><p>Senior Agent, Teresa Lisbon, was sitting at her desk finishing off the last bit of paperwork she had. Nearly everyone had gone home by now, so it was quite a surprise when she had a knock on her office door. She knew it couldn't have been Jane, as he never knocked. Rigsby had gone home an hour ago, followed by Van Pelt, then Cho.<p>

"Come in." She said, looking up from the desk, curious as to who it could be. To her great surprise it was J.J. LaRoche, her boss.

'Sir?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Lisbon, I'm glad I managed to catch you in time. I would have come sooner, but I had a few things I needed to wrap up first." Lisbon sat there nodding, as she waited for her boss to continue.

"I got a phone call today, it seems that your unit has become quite popular with the public, and they are sending a TV crew over tomorrow." Lisbon's brain stoped at the words TV Crew, she hated TV Crews, all they wanted to do was dig out all your personal information and then air it to the whole world.

"Sir, do we have to; last time something like this happened, it turned out that one of the members of the crew was the murderer in the investigation we were running."

"Yes I know, I read the case file, but your not on a case this time, this would be really good publicity for us, you have no choice. I've already agreed for them to come, and you and your team are going to answer all of the public's questions."

"Yes Si…. Wait what? This isn't a documentary like last time?" Lisbon asked, getting the sinking feeling that she was indeed in for a great disappointment, she was already dreading what she knew was going to happen.

"No the crew are being sent in by the demand of the public, since your unit has the highest amount of solved cases, you have drawn a lot of attention to yourselves. The public, like I said earlier, have demanded that a crew be sent in, and their questions be answered. It will then be aired on national television. "

"But…"

"Lisbon, like I just said a few minutes ago, this is quite important, the more publicity we get the, well you know, I don't need to explain it again to you. Just make sure you and your team co-operate with the TV crew."

"Yes Sir." And with that LaRoche marched out of her office, and left her to curse over what she had just been informed. Why the heck had LaRoche approved of this. After all, what if they got a case, they would want to tag along, and end up just getting in the way of the investigation.

Sighing, and wanting to bash her head on her desk, hoping that when she woke up from her concussion the whole thing would be over, but seeing as that would probably just end up with her going to ward one, she had no other choice but to abide by what she had been instructed. Shoot.

Looking up from her desk, once again, she checked the time. Damn. It was already 11pm, which left only 9 hours before she would have to put up with cameras in her face, and nosy little men wanting to dig out all of her personal information. Well they could just try; there was no way she was going to give away anything she didn't want to.

Deciding to leave the rest of the paper work she had for tomorrow, since that would give her a few more hours before she had to face the music, she collected her stuff, and switching off the light, she headed out.

Tomorrow was not going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay guys, the rest is all up to you, fire away, and give me questions so that I have something to ask the team. You all have until 19 of June; once the 19 comes around I will put all the questions I've got together and start on chapter two. Don't worry there will be a story to this as well as the questions.

Oh the Rules:

1: This is going to be K+ rated, so no mention of sex or slash.

2: One question per person please, the last time I did one of these I got bombarded and in the end I gave up, because I just didn't have time to respond to all the questions.

3: Try to keep the question realistic, and no questions for characters if it has nothing to do with the show {eg: 'Jane I love you' or 'Jane will you marry me'}

4: You can only ask questions before the epi Redacted, or my story won't work.

5: So go give me a review with a question, that's and order not a rule :P


End file.
